1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology field of a liquid crystal display panel and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuous popular of a liquid crystal display panel, the demand for the function of every element of the liquid crystal display panel becomes more and more high.
Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structure schematic view of a preferred embodiment of a liquid crystal display panel in the prior art.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a color filter (CF) plate 11 and a thin film transistor (TFT) plate 12. The CF plate 11 and the TFT plate 12 is connected together by frame glue 13.
The liquid crystal display panel has a display area A′, a switch element area B′ and a frame glue area C′. Opposite the display area A′, an inside surface of the CF plate 11 is coated with a first alignment film 111, and an inside surface of the TFT plate 12 is coated with a second alignment film 121. Wherein the first alignment film 111 and the second alignment film 121 are formed by an inkjet way, but this way is easy to result in an uneven edge of the first alignment film 111 or the second alignment film 121. That will easily influence the frame glue area C′ and is difficult to realize the design of a narrow frame.
For solving the above questions, generally the CF plate 11 disposes a pad (PS) 112 thereon to control the edge of the first alignment film 111, and the TFT plate 12 disposes a groove 122 thereon to control the edge of a second alignment film 121.
However, with the develop trend of the liquid crystal display panel with a narrow frame, it is needed to make the distance between the display area A′ and the frame glue area C′ be shorter. But once the distance between the display area A′ and the frame glue area C′ are too short, the groove 122 formed in the way of FIG. 1 will be difficult to control the edge of the second alignment film 121. Once the edge of the second alignment film 121 influences the frame glue area C′, it will effect the adhesive of the frame glue 13 and further effect the display effect of the liquid crystal display panel.
in conclusion, how to realize the design of narrow frame and avoid the effect of the alignment film on the frame glue to assure the display effect of the liquid crystal display panel, is one of research directions of the liquid crystal display field.